The King & Queen: Next Generation
by Arwen Kurama
Summary: The sequel of The King & Queen. The children of Youko and Arwen Kurama, Mials and Brianna, carry on the legacy of their parents. With their homeland in the middle of the warring territories between Yomi, Mukuro and Raizen, Mials raises Brianna while trying to hold onto their home, but who will marry the right partner and take the crown.


**Author's Note:** Before you start reading this, if you haven't read **The King & Queen **you may want to read that first because this is a continuation. I know I haven't finished **The King & Queen**, but I wanted to go ahead and start this one as a promise that I will be finishing it at some point.

 **Ch. 1-November 1** **st** **, 1504**

It was a cold evening on November 1st of 1504. Mials paced in his father's office. It had been months since he'd seen or heard from his father, Youko Kurama, or his mother, Arwen Kurama. Suddenly the office door flew open and Senju came in looking pale and nervous. He was followed by the a tall, hooded figure. He stopped his pacing and looked between Senju and the hooded person. It looked as if he was cradling something in his right arm.

"Who are you?" snapped Mials unfamiliar with the mystery man's scent.

"My, my, you speak now." came a voice from under the hood. "Last time I was in your presence you were less than an hour old." The man opened his cloak a little to push back his hood with his left hand. It was Yomi! He was more matured. He had more horns and they were getting longer as his power grew and as the years go by. His hair was longer and he had grown two extra ears on each side. His eyes had healed shut.

"This is Yomi." stated Senju.

"Lord Yomi now." he corrected Senju.

"Not here." said Mials. "There are no lords here in this forest of bandits."

"Home of your dear old dad, 'the king of thieves' and your beautiful mother, his 'queen'." said Yomi. "That sounds like quite official titles to me."

"They didn't choose those 'titles'." Mials stated.

"None the less, that makes you their little prince and this," he said revealing what he cradled under his cloak with his right arm, "their little princess." In his right arm, wrapped up in a blanket was a newborn. She had silver hair and little foxy ears. Her eyes were closed. "She's been fast asleep almost the whole trip." Mials and Senju gaped at the sight of her.

"Where is my mother?!" bellowed Mials filled with rage and worry. Yomi took the bag off his left shoulder with his left hand and tossed it in the direction Mials voice came from. He caught it cautiously.

"She said you need to take care of her for a little while." said Yomi. "There should be a note in the bag." The baby began to stir. "Now I think she is becoming hungry." Mials put the bag on the desk and came over. He carefully took her from Yomi. She began to fuss a little. She opened her golden eyes. Mials' heart skipped a beat and he melted at the sight of his baby sister. Finally the sibling he'd wanted for so long. He knew he would do anything for her.

"Did my mom name her yet?" he asked forgetting his learned hatred for Yomi for a moment.

"No." he replied. "She was born just yesterday. Your mother fed her and gave her to me to bring here."

"Born the same day as Mom and Dad, huh?" he asked his little sister. "I think Brianna is a good name, after our maternal grandmother. What do you think little sis?"

"Brianna sounds like it fits here." said Yomi. He turned to leave. He stopped at the door. "There's a town not far from here. It boarders my territory and Mukuro's. The people are mostly farmers and are very kind. I'm sure they would barter with you for milk."

"I know." said Mials.

"Take care of the little princess." he stated and walked out.

"Senju, please follow him out." said Mials softly.

"As you wish, Prince Mials." he said jokingly.

When Senju left, Mials looked down at her.

"What am I going to do with you now?" he asked her. "Where do I even start?" She fussed and he smelled it. "Come on, now there." he begged. "I don't know how to change diapers yet." He sighed knowing the deed was done. He went to the bag and pulled out some cloths. He gently laid her on the desk. He open the blanket and the smell became stronger. "I hope they come home soon."


End file.
